


You Look Good in White

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cristiano is still at Real Madrid, M/M, Sharing Clothes, cris might have a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: Cristiano finally gets to see Leo in his jersey.





	You Look Good in White

Leo woke up in Cristiano's bed. His mind was clouded and vision was hazy from the lack of sleep he got. 

 

"You going to get up sometime today?" Cris' voice rung out. Leo looked to him and rubbed his eyes. Cris still looked blurry.

 

"Maybe." Leo closed his eyes and sunk back on the pillows. 

 

The bed dipped beside him and a soft kiss was placed on the corner of his mouth. 

 

"Get dressed. Breakfast will be done in a minute." 

 

Leo felt clothes hit his chest and heard retreating footsteps. 

 

Sitting up with squinted eyes, Leo slipped on his boxers and pulled the shirt over his head. He didn't pay any attention to what he was putting on. He noticed how it was too big for his frame. 

 

Thinking Cristiano had accidently given him one of his own shirts, he went downstairs, too tired to care about the baggy top. 

 

Cris was in the kitchen when he walked in. Leo walked by him and straight to the coffee. Completely missing the large smirk on Cris' face. 

 

Soon he was being encased by Ronaldo's body. 

 

"I like your shirt."

 

Leo looked down at it for the first time. It was bright white and the Real Madrid crest was proudly printed on the breast.

 

"Are you serious?" He twisted the fabric around enough to see part of the light blue '7' on the back. 

 

"It looks good on you." Cristiano pressed himself back against Leo's back and pressed a kiss on the base of his neck. 

 

Leo could feel Cris smirking against his skin. He rolled his eyes. Trying his best to ignore Cris, he sipped on his coffee. 

 

Cris chuckled, "you should wear it next time we-" 

 

"No."


End file.
